Can Neville lovegood?
by Fenton97
Summary: Can Hogwarts mend Neville's broken heart? No? well maybe Luna Lovegood can... After going missing for a number of years Luna Lovegood shows up just in time to help Neville get over his divorce and maybe help him love again...
1. Chapter 1 Heartbreak and a Brave Face

Neville didn't know what to think anymore; there he was packing his suitcase in the leaky cauldron, his home for so many years with his wife Hannah Abbott. The wife he loved, the wife he adored, the wife that cheated on him. He had come home to find Hannah and some guy in bed. This then led to a long argument. Didn't she realise how much she had hurt him? He loved her, he thought it was all fine, wasn't he enough for her? He couldn't look at her anymore he had to go, he had to get out, he had to get away. His bags were packed, this was it. Goodbye.

Neville didn't want to face Hannah again, he couldn't. He apperated straight to Hogsmeade and walked straight up to Hogwarts. How was he going to tell everyone there about the divorce, people would soon find out, maybe he should just stay with a friend this weekend. Someone he trusts, someone like Ginny. And with that thought he apperated straight to the Potters. Neville walked forward towards their front door, there house was nothing grand but it was beautiful. The big oak door was painted a deep mystical red with a small golden knocker on. Their front garden was just the right size, it had a blue swing set and a shallow pond which was home to Trevor the toad, Neville had given it to Albus, Harry and Ginny's son, when he came to visit Neville he took a particular interest in the toad. Neville Knocked on the door and it opened almost at once it was Lily Ginny's youngest daughter who Neville was made God Father.

"Hello Un-c-cule Neville!" She said hugging him around the middle, Lily was only 10 so naturally quite short.

"Hiya pumpkin is Mummy home?" he said smiling at her hoping that she wouldn't notice his puffy eyes.

"Yes but d-daddy isn't he's gone t-to something aur-aure-aurrro," She struggled with the word, Lily had a bit of a speech impediment which Neville has been helping her with since she was seven.

"Aurror?" Neville said smiling

"Yes Aurr-r-rer?" she said starting to get frustrated with herself

"Try again, it's okay" Neville said kneeling down so he was at her level.

"A-aurror, Aurror!" her face lit up as she ran through to their living room. "Mummy, mummy listen I c-can say Aurror!"

"Wow darling that's amazing! Well done, who taught you that?"

"Un-c-cule Neville d-did!" she said pointing out from the living room door towards the corridor where Neville stood holding his suitcase.

"Oh hiya Neville," She had already noticed his suitcase and his puffy red eyes. "Whats wrong, what's happend? Lily go to your room darling."

"Okay Mummy." Lily left and run up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Whats wrong Neville?" Ginny said as Neville walked into the living room.

"Hannah cheated on me." He said sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry!" She said putting her arm around him.

"She said she didn't love me, she said I was never enough."

"Neville that's awful!"

"So I left, I can't go and live at Hogwarts yet, I don't want to tell everyone. Not now anyway."

"You can stay here as long as you like," Ginny said smiling.

"are you sure Harry won't mind?"

"He'll be fine about it, you know he will. You guys have been friends ever since you were first years! Anyway the kids love you, it'll be fine."

"Thanks Ginny,"

"Mum! James stole my chocolate frog cards again! He won't give them back!" Albus called running down the stairs with tears in his eyes.

"JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL..."

"Yes mother." James said sweetly walking through the door.

"Where are your brother's cards, you know he's been collecting them for ages!" Ginny said staring at James.

"I don't know what you're talking about mother; I have been in my room doing my homework." James said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Don't you lie to me! Don't worry Albus, I'll get them. Accio Cards!" and with that a purple box flew out of James' room towards Ginny. "Here you go sweetie" She said handing the box to Albus. "as for you Mister" She said sharply turning to James "I'll deal with you later, get to your room!" Ginny's face was on fire, James went white, and left the room at an almost run. "Kids eyh!" She said turning to Neville and then she flopped onto the sofa. Neville just nodded whilst he was lost in thought. Neville had always wanted children and given the current circumstances it was unlikely he would have any. This had pained him the most about his split with Hannah, he knew they would never get back together and he knew the divorce papers would be coming through soon. "Neville are you okay?"

"What yeah, I was just uhh, thinking"

"Oh okay, would it be alright if you watched the kids for a bit, I need to go get something in for dinner." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah that'll be fine" Neville said standing up.

"James promised he'd be good, but you can never be to sure, bye" and then she vanished through the door. Neville walked out of the living room and up the stairs towards Albus' room, he opened the door and saw Albus sitting on a cream circular rug sorting through his chocolate frog cards.

"Hey Albus, you okay?" Neville said sitting on his plain bed.

"Yeah I'm okay now thanks, are you?"

Neville paused. "yeah I'm okay." He ruffled his hair as he looked around the room. Albus' room was a bit plain, all the walls and furniture was plain cream. Albus saw Neville looking at his room.

"It's a bit plain isn't it?"

"Yeah a bit" Neville agreed

"Dad said when I go to Hogwarts this year I'll be put into a house, and then he'll decorate it for me like he did for James, how cool is that!"

"Very, very cool." He said getting up and leaving the room. "I'm going to go check on Lily now" And there he was now in Lily's room. "hey Lily" he said as he walked towards her.

"L-look Neville I h-have been P-prac-cti, Prac-tic-ig, prac- I can't do it!"

"Practicing, ready say it with me, Prac-tic-ing"

"Prac-tic-ing, practicing!" she said her face now glowing.

"See you can do it!" Neville then helped her with more words she struggled with, after ten minutes she could say about 7 more words perfectly. Neville was the only one who could teach Lily how to pronounce words, even Harry struggled to help with her speech impediment no matter how hard he tried. "I'm just going to check if your brother's up to no good."

"He usual-ly is!" Neville's eyes widened as he entered James' room, The walls were the deep Gryffindor red with gold running along the bottom and top. His bed was just like the ones Neville remembered from his dormitory he shared with Harry so many years ago. James was sitting at a small wooden desk much like the school ones at Hogwarts, James' room was very much Hogwarts orientated.

"Hi James, what are you up to?"

"Homework." James replied half sulking.

"What subject?"

"Potions."

"This seems more of auntie Hermonies area, or your fathers, but shoot."

"What potion would you use root of asphodel in?"

"See this, I know. That's a plant; I know all about plants, you'd use it in draught of living dead. How cheerful"

"Thanks Neville!"

"No problem," Neville heard the door open. "That must be your mother, I best go see her." Neville left James in his room to finish off his homework which he naturally left to the last minute. Neville walked down the stairs to see a rather scruffy Harry. "Oh hiya Harry!" Harry jumped.

"Hi Neville, when did you get here?"

"a few hours ago, Ginny said I could stay."

"Oh co- what's wrong Neville?" Harry could see the look on Neville's face, it wasn't as happy as it usually was. Neville had always hand some sort of cheerful spin on life, even during the wizarding war he always had that glimmer of hope in his eyes when everyone else did not.

"Hannah and I split up, she cheated on me." Neville said his eyes filling with tears, he didn't cry though. Not in front of Harry.

"Oh Merlin, Neville are you okay?"

"To be honest no, not really."

"Oh, I don't know what to say, Ginny's better with all the emotional stuff."

"yeah, she's really helped."

"Fancy a drink?"

"Yeah, just what I need, how did you know?" they both laughed as Ginny walked through the door.

"Hey Neville," she paused "Hello sweetie, how was work?" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Tiring, I'm now going up the pub with Neville and drink is what we both need," he said laughing slightly.

"Okay, have fun boys, and not to much firewhiskey! You both have work tomorrow!"

"Okay Honey, see you later."

"Bye boys!" and they both walked out the door.

"Three broomsticks?" Harry suggested

"Nah, too many familiar faces, how about the Hogs head, We can say hello to Aberforth" Harry agreed and they both apperated to Hogsmeade. The air was bitter cold and the wind nearly knocked Neville off his feet. They then turned the corner to the Hogs head.


	2. Chapter 2 Is that Luna?

They walked into the gloomy pub, it was particularly empty that night, there was an old mysterious man sitting on one corner and a woman with long blond hair sitting at the bar, a woman who Harry and Neville recognized as Luna Lovegood. No one had actually seen Luna since the battle of Hogwarts, she had left a day later to study Blibbering Humdingers and no one had seen her since. Harry leaned towards Neville and whispered

"Is that Luna?"

"I think so, I hope it is." Luna may have heard her name or just sensed the wrackspurts in Harry's brain but she turned round.

"Oh hello there Neville and Harry, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah thanks Luna, are you?" Harry replied as they both sat at the bar next to her.

"Yes, I suppose, it's amazing being back here isn't it."

"Two firewhiskeys please" Harry said leaving over the bar.

"Luna, where have you been all these years? You just vanished!" Neville said taking a sip from his firewhiskey

"I didn't vanish Neville, I went to study the Blibbering Humdingers, but as I later found out there weren't any, I guess daddy isn't always right. I then got a job as a muggle healer, what were they called again Harry? I often forget"

"Um Doctor?" he said rather confused.

"Yes, that's right. And after that I just explored the world, did you know that Daddy was wrong about that horn, Hermione was right. I do hope she will accept my apology."

"I'm sure she will Luna" Harry said rather shocked at all this information.

"Anyway What's been going on with everyone, I'm so happy to see you've stayed friends!"

"Well Ron and Hermione are married and have two children, Hugo and Rose. Me and Ginny got married and have three children James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna." Harry said slightly embarrassed

"Wow Lily Luna has the same name as me!" Luna squealed with delight

"Well yes, we named her after you Luna"

"Oh that was very, very kind of you Harry!" Luna said her face glowing until she turned to Neville. "Are you okay Neville you look very sad..." Neville couldn't believe that she could tell, he thought he had been covering up is sadness rather well.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine." He said simply, Neville didn't want to tell Luna, he knew that everyone would know by tomorrow but he just wanted someone not to. "So um-Luna, what brings you back here?" He said changing the subject.

"Well, I have been asked to become the care of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts. I decided to accept because well I do miss everyone at Hogwarts and well, I do know rather a lot about animals."

"That's brilliant Luna, I teach Herbology!"

"I suppose it will be just like when we were at Hogwarts then Neville, Harry what do you do? I hope its Defence against the dark arts, you were really good in the DA."

"Oh, I'm an Aurror now, but Draco Malfoy teaches defence against the dark arts."

"Oh was he the Slytherin boy? I always knew he'd turn out good, his head was always full of wrackspurts, you could just tell."

"Yeah I think he changed his mind about sides when I saved his life twice, though I can't complain, his mother saved mine." Harry laughed

"So Luna, are you going to live on the grounds or..?" said Neville eagerly

"Yes I think I am, I would apperate here every day and live with daddy but I don't really like that, it makes my eyes go fuzzy..." she said staring at the roof.

"This is amazing, just like the DA Luna!"

"Yes I suppose so, are you sure you're okay Neville you do look awfully sad..."

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What's wrong Neville?

"Well." Said Neville looking down at his hands. "Me and Hannah, my wife split up, I've been round Harry's house, he wanted to take me out for a drink and" He paused "where is Harry?"

"Harry left a few minutes ago, I suspect he didn't want to interrupt our conversations or that he was rather tired."

"Yeah, maybe." Why would he just leave? Neville thought as he finished off his firewhiskey. There were a few moments of silence.

"Would you like another drink Neville?" Luna asked staring at his empty glass.

"uhh, yeah, please." Neville said, him too staring at the empty glass.

It was very late by the time Neville left the pub, he and Luna had a lot to catch up on, they used to be best friends. Neville didn't really want to go back to the Potter's; did Harry not want him there? He left him at the pub; maybe he didn't want him back. It didn't matter now anyway, Neville apperated and was right outside their door, he had nowhere else to go. Neville checked his watch; it was now 1 in the morning, so he had to be extra quiet. He slowly opened the door and creped in. The landing light was off, but the living room light was still on, maybe Ginny had left it on for him. When he entered he saw Harry sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Hi Neville, sorry I left you, I just thought cause you and Luna were getting on so well you could y'know." he raised his eyebrows.

"No, no. No Harry, I love Luna, but not in that way." He said sitting down next to him.

"Oh, I just thought- it doesn't matter." He paused. "Anyway work tomorrow. I'm off to bed. Let me just sort you out..." and with a flick of his wand a small fold out bed appeared with blankets and pillows.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said as Harry left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Back at Hogwarts

**A/N - **_Sorry it's taken ages for me to update, I've just been so busy! This Chapter is shorter than the others too, I've had a bit of writers block. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appriciate it! _

Neville woke the next day to the sound of Ginny shouting.

"JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF BED THIS MINUTE!" James groaned and came down the stairs. Neville got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where he saw Ginny preparing breakfast.

"Morning Neville, did you have a good night?"

"yeah thanks." Neville said smiling.

"How was the pub?"

"Great, Luna's back she's teaching at Hogwarts this year!"

"Thats amazing, I'll go and see her later this week." She said as they heard a huge load of banging. They both rushed towards the corridor to see Albus lugging his trunk down the stairs. "Al do you want me to get it?"

"Yes please mummy, it's really heavy!" and with that the trunk was floating like a feather in the air. Once it had reached the bottom Albus ran into the kitchen to get his breakfast closely followed by Lily and Harry. Ginny and Neville also walked through to the kitchen. After Harry Ginny Albus James and Lily set of for London so that they could get the Hogwarts express. Neville apperated straight to Hogsmeade and then walked up to Hogwarts. Hogwarts to Neville didn't feel the same as it did when he arrived as a first year, for Neville had experienced pain suffering and loss in this castle, he had experienced triumph friendship and acceptance. As he walked through the flame lit corridors he remembered how he waddled down them as a first year Trevor by his side. Times had changed since then, times had changed alot. He then reached the Staff room where each member of staff would be having their meeting. He sat down in his usual deep red chair next to Draco, after the battle of Hogwarts Draco had changed, and he and Neville became quite good friends.

"Neville I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll live, anyway how was your summer?"

"It was good, I didn't really do anything special;" Draco said looking at his copy of the daily prophet. Neville heard the door open and in walked Luna, he instantly stood up and walked towards her.

"Hi Luna"

"Oh hello there Neville, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, are you?"

"Yes I'm amazing, I love this castle, it has good memories, it has friends." She said staring in his eyes, after a few moments, feeling awkward he broke the eye contact. "Anyway, I'm going to unpack now."

"Oh-uh yeah me too" Neville said following her out the door and then they parted to different parts of the castle. As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Professor Sprout.

"Neville just the person I wanted to see, you'll be living in the teaching quaters in by the Gryffindor tower this year... oh gosh must dash, I'll explain later." And with that she hurried off.

"Good morning and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and now before we eat I have a few notices and there have been some staff changes!" Neville looked along the table to see professor McGonagall's chair empty, his stomach dropped as he wondered what happened to her, he knew she would never just leave her job. "Firstly Professor McGonagall will not be teaching at Hogwarts this year for reasons she would rather keep private, so in her absence the head of Gryffindor will be Professor Longbottom!" She said turning towards him. Neville heard roars of applause especially from little Albus.

The first lesson of the year was with the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. This was James Potter's class, Neville knew him and his friends would be up to some sort of trouble. Neville liked teaching the Gryffindors and Slytherins although as a student he didn't like being taught with them. Teaching them together reminded him of the rivalry there was between the houses when he was a student, the rivalry that was no longer there, ever since the battle of Hogwarts the rivalry had disappeared and Neville couldn't help thinking that he had something to do with it. He was proud of how far Hogwarts had come since he was a student, he was proud of how far he had come.

"Right second years welcome to green house three! The first time I was here I fainted, luckily none of you will faint this lesson, we're doing the mandrakes next week!" he laughed to himself and continued with the lesson.


End file.
